The First Truth
by Kersi
Summary: The fate of the island lies in Connor's hands. When the most precious thing in his life is taken from him...will he forget that?
1. Default Chapter

Note: Hi! I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by Universal studios. The characters I have created are Ethaen (Roman, not present yet in this part)  
  
This story takes places a couple of years after the series ended. IÕve always been a fan of Roar and this is a story I wrote back in 97 when the show was first cancelled, I was sad to see it go, but glad that I wasnÕt the only one trying to keep it alive. Hope you enjoy this  
  
Part 1  
  
Molly wiped Catlin's forehead from all the sweat. The wound had caused her to go through fevers as her body did anything it could to keep from dying.  
  
"Connor." murmurred Catlin in her sleep.  
  
"shhh..." said Molly..."It's alright."  
  
Catlin slowly opened her eyes...getting used to her surroundings. When she saw Molly sitting next to her she pulled away.  
  
"You don't want to move too much, you're still healing." said Molly touching Catlin's shoulder.  
  
"What is this?" said Catlin confused...trying to sit up.  
  
"You've been asleep for weeks. I didn't think you would make it." said Molly.  
  
"I don't understand." said Catlin.  
  
"Longinus saved you Catlin, he saved you to destroy Connor." said Molly, leaving Catlin's side to look out the window.  
  
"Connor...is he dead?" said Catlin, trembling as she said the words.  
  
"No." responded Molly.  
  
"I have to get out of here..." said Catlin trying to get up...but she fell to the ground, her feet stiill bound, she hadn't noticed.  
  
"Longinus didn't trust you. He probably never will..his plan is to keep you here forever." Molly walked towards her and helped her back up unto the bed.  
  
"I won't ever accept being here again, I will find a way to leave." said Catlin.  
  
"Aye. Longinus knows that." said Molly.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Molly sighed. "It's killing Connor inside. He thinks you are dead. and believe it or not...Connor loved you deeply." She took Catlins hand and showed her the ring that was placed upon her finger.  
  
"Connor's ring." said Catlin almost in tears, she touched it.  
  
"The confederation is falling without a leader." said Molly. "Connor has become a ghost. No one has heard from him since he left here."  
  
"And you Molly? You seem different. Why are you telling me this?"   
  
"I was wrong Catlin." said Molly now in tears. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and Connor...to everyone."  
  
"Then get me out of here." said Catlin.  
  
"I can't." said Molly, "Not yet anyway. Longinus believes I hate you....but he doesn't trust me."  
  
"Do you?" asked Catlin.  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Hate me." said Catlin  
  
"I thought I did, but I don't. These past few weeks have made me realize that. You were always a good friend to me Catlin...you spared Connor the hurt of knowing it was me who betrayed him...because you thought he loved me."  
  
"He does." said Catlin.  
  
"He did. And never in the way he loved you Catlin, I always knew that, but could not accept it. I was blind. Longinus took advantage of that."  
  
Catlin looked at Molly...she didn't feel sorry for her, and she didn't hate her, despite all the horrible things she had done, Catlin wanted to forgive her old friend, she wanted to hold her, but she couldn't trust her, no matter how badly she wanted to. She didn't know if Molly was being true to her feelings or if this was another trick. "I don't know what to believe." said Catlin sighing.  
  
Molly nodded, still crying. "I will do everything I can to get you out of here, but I can't right now. Longinus is watching my every move with you...if he knew that I felt this way, he would kill me.."  
  
Just then Longinus walked in. "Good to see you're awake." he said looking at Catlin. He noticed that Molly was crying. "Tears?" he asked Molly.  
  
"What can I say?" said Molly smiling..."The whore has a way with words." She looked at Catlin and walked out of the room. Catlin remained still and silent.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Longinus.  
  
"Let me go." said Catlin.  
  
"You know I won't." said Longinus.  
  
"Then kill me."  
  
"What would be the fun in that? I have the prince right where I want him. Desperate."  
  
"There's no point to keeping me." said Catlin.  
  
"Oh, there is a point to this, I assure you that....he will come to me for help."  
  
"He will not come to you for help." said Catlin.  
  
"Really? He has once before."  
  
Catlin froze.  
  
"That's when I knew you were the one." said Loginus  
  
"He would have done the same for any of his friends, if you knew him you would know that."  
  
Longinus now got up close to her. "When a man is willing to sacrifice everything for one woman, when he comes to his worst nightmare to ask for help..there's more than just a love for a friend at hand. You know it. You wear his ring."  
  
"He thought I was dying, he would have said anything to me to give me hope."  
  
"You're right, anything, but he chose that. Why? You deny the fact that he loves you. That won't help you...I know that he does. I know that you do too."  
  
Catlin looked away. Longinus gently took his hand and turned her head back to face him..."I will bring someone up to dress you properly. Perhaps you could take a walk." smiling now he backed himself away from her, "You will be treated fairly here...like a princess almost..."  
  
"No." said Catlin.  
  
"I always found it so amazing how one person can change the future so drastically...especially if that person loves someone deeply. Just think of it this way...the simple act of love and you have changed the course of this island's future."  
  
She didn't respond. He walked out of her room, the door locking behind him. Catlin closed her eyes. "God, what am I going to do?" she asked herself. 


	2. Part Two

Part 2  
  
"Connor you have to eat." said Tully, extending his arm out to hand him a bowl of stew.  
  
"No thank you Tully." said Connor looking the other way.  
  
"Boy, you can't hide out here forever..there are people looking to you for answers." said Fergus.  
  
Connor remained silent. Fergus's comment had annoyed him.  
  
Tully sat next to Connor looking at him.   
  
"Just leave me be." said Connor.  
  
"We won't. We know how you feel Connor, we all miss her." said Tully.  
  
"You haven't the vaguest idea of how I feel." said Connor.  
  
"You aren't dead lad, stop acting as if you were." said Fergus.  
  
"Maybe having the people you love die is common place to you, but not to me Fergus...." Connor stopped himself and stood up, putting distance between himself and the others.  
  
"Don't Lad....you know that's not what I meant."  
  
Connor sighed, "I know...I'm just...."  
  
Tully interrupted him, "This isn't how Catlin would have wanted things to be." said Tully walking away, angry at Connor.  
  
"What way would have she wanted it to be Tully? I'm sure she would have prefered to not have died." Said Connor angrily.  
  
Tully turned around..."You forget everything she stood for Connor."  
  
"Watch your mouth lad!" shouted Fergus, noticing how angered Connor was becoming.  
  
"No Fergus, what I say is true...how long is he going to be this way...how long Connor?..you have a responsibility to your people...the ones who are still alive...Catlin would have wanted it that way...she wouldn't have wanted you to be this way, sulking..because of what? You weren't the cause of her death...you didn't kill her."  
  
Connor had his fists clenched.   
  
"What do you feel guilty about? We all loved her...she knew that." said Tully.  
  
Connor lost his temper and ran towards Tully, knocking him to the ground...  
  
"Connor!" shouted Fergus. He tried to pull him off.  
  
"Go ahead Connor, get angry, you need that...you needed to hear the truth...what is it! Why do you act as if it was all your fault?" shouted Tully, while Connor and him fought.  
  
Connor now had Tully pinned, "It is my fault Tully!" he shouted, he was crying now...Fergus grabbed Connor from under his arms and threw him aside..he went to Tully's aide.  
  
"It's not you fault." said Fergus surprised.   
  
"She would be alive if it wasn't for me...I loved her.., and that's the cause, my love killed her."  
  
"Your love?" asked Tully confused...  
  
Connor got himself up again...crying he walked away.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that...what were you thinking?" asked Fergus to Tully.  
  
"I was thinking Connor is killing himself with guilt. This may have helped." said Tully walking away as well.   
  
Fergus was standing there alone. He sighed..."Am I going to have to do everything here?" he mumbled to himself. 


	3. Part Three Connor Remembers

Part 3 Connor reflects back some time....to weeks before..before he had lost her...when they had been caught inside the Roman fort....  
  
"Connor, what are you doing here?" said Cat distracted.  
  
"What am I doing here?" He asks half surprised.."What are you doing here?" asked connor.."Why did you leave without a word of where you were going?" He said.  
  
Her back was facing him, He put his hand on her arm to get her attention, "Catlin...are you listening to me...what's going on here?"  
  
"I had to find Molly." said Catlin pulling her arm away.  
  
Connor didn't understand..."Why didn't you wait? We could have found her together."   
  
"You're going to get us caught." she said, scouting the area.  
  
"We shouldn't be here in the first place...we can still leave...and come back when we have a few more heads with us." said connor.  
  
"No, I have to find Molly, be quiet, I hear someone coming." she said, raising her head just a little....  
  
Connor put his hand on his sword...he could hear the footsteps as well. He pulled on Catlin's sleeve to follow him, Cat. silently obeyed.  
  
"Who goes there!" yelled a roman soldier..Catlin stands up to face the roman and slices through him, he fell dead on the floor. Blood trickling from him onto the floor. The running thumps of the oncoming soldier hoard could be heard.   
  
"Run connor!" yelled Catlin as she ran behind him.  
  
Before they knew it, they had been surrounded. They both dropped their weapons knowing that if they fought it would make things worse. The soldiers wasted no time in holding their hands behind their backs.   
  
Walking there towards them were Molly and Longinus..side by side..."Molly?" asked Connor. She looked down at the ground in shame. Longinus smiled at Catlin. Catlin only sneered back. He walked closer as did Molly. Longinus grabbed Catlin's face.   
  
Connor was enraged by this, "Don't touch her!"   
  
"Or What? What will you do Prince?" he said looking at Connor, Longinus returned his gaze towards Catlin..."I thought you told me she was dead." said Longinus..directing it towards Molly...  
  
Molly now looked at Connor who is now looking at her in bewilderment...."I thought she was." she replied...holding her head up high now.  
  
Connor looked hurt..the betrayal was great....he had trusted Molly.  
  
"No matter..she's more good to me alive than dead at this point in time." He said letting go of her face...Catlin looked the other way.  
  
He waved his hand to the soldiers indicating to take them away. Catlin and Connor are dragged down the steps towards the cells. Meanwhile Longinus is still standing in the corridor with Molly. "I saw the way you looked at him." He said almost jokingly.  
  
"What way?" asked Molly coyly.  
  
"Don't play games with me, you love that boy." said Longinus looking out onto the fort. "but...." said longinus now turning to face her..."He loves another." now he smiled.  
  
Molly looked surprised. "Who?" she asked getting closer to longinus, touching his arm.  
  
"Does it really matter that much to you? The boy will be dead in a couple of days." said Longinus walking away..  
  
"Who?!" yelled Molly.  
  
Longinus stopped...without turning around, "As if you did not know, how could you not see the one who has fought with him, side by side, spilled blood for him...how did you not see that?" with that Longinus continued to walk away.  
  
Molly knew whom he was speaking of...it was Catlin. But what did Longinus know. Could he really know the prince's heart? ****************************************************************************** Now they were both tied in Chains..."Cat? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Connor sadly.  
  
Catlin sighed..."How could I? She's Fergus's daughter..and you...you...nevermind." she said looking out the iron bars.  
  
" I what?", asked Connor impatiently.... when he got no response, "Now isn't the time to keep things from me."   
  
Catlin looked at him.."The way you are with her..the way you look at her..it's clear that you two love one another..or that you love her..how could I have possibly told you of what she had done?, it would have broken your heart."   
  
Connor was silent for a moment...Catlin had now hung her head low. "Molly and I...." said Connor.  
  
Catlin lifted her gaze towards him...  
  
"I don't love her the way you think I do Catlin." said Connor. "She was someone I trusted...and confided in....but I was never in love with her...how could I be, when my heart belongs to someone else?"  
  
Catlin sighed....Clair... how could she have forgotten about his first love....."oh...I'm sorry Connor...I hadn't thought of your love for Claire, I...don't know what to say, I feel like a fool..I should have told you..but I wanted to spare you the hurt." she said.  
  
Connor smiled, "Cat...I wasn't talking about Claire."   
  
The conversation abruptly ended when Molly entered the cell they were being held in...both of the prisoners stood straight and lifted their heads.  
  
"Connor." said Molly without feeling. She stepped closer to him.   
  
Connor looked the other way, he didn't want to look at her.   
  
"I had to do it Connor." said Molly, now pleading.."This isn't what it looks like."  
  
"It looks like you're in allegiance with Longinus." said Connor now looking at her..."Isn't that what it is?" said Connor angrily.  
  
"Yes..but.. " said Molly.  
  
"You betrayed us..you betrayed the land..you betrayed the father." said connor.  
  
"Longinus as ruler is what is best for this land....I have not betrayed the father..Connor you must understand." said Molly placing her hand on his face..."I love you. Like I have loved no other."  
  
Connor turned his gaze away and looked at Catlin..she was looking back at him...  
  
"Look at me..." said Molly turning his head with her hand gently.."I can get you out of here..you can escape..I don't want you to die."  
  
"That isn't up to you." said Catlin.  
  
Molly ignored Catlin..."Please understand." said Molly to connor.  
  
"You have allied yourself to evil, I will never understand that." said connor.  
  
"In time..you will see what I have done is for the greater good of this people. Leave...I'm offering you a chance to be free." said Molly dangling the keys to his chains in the air.  
  
"And my friends..what of them? Am I to leave them here to die? I thought you knew me better than that..." said connor refusing her offer.  
  
"Accept my offer. I love you connor." said Molly pleading with him once more.  
  
"But I don't love you. I'm don't give up what I believe in as easily as others." said connor coldy.  
  
Molly stepped away from him, she was hurt..."You love her don't you!?" she yelled pointing at Catlin....Catlin looked defiant, but she was surprised. Connor said nothing. Molly went to Catlin..."You love the slave whore you saved....it's her you want?" said Molly looking at Catlin but still yelling at connor.  
  
"Molly..." said Connor, fearing what she might do.  
  
Molly took out her dagger..."She is a waste of air...she is used...she is not right for you." said Molly using her dagger and lightly tapping along Catlin's smooth uncovered stomach.  
  
Connor pulled on his chains...but Molly ignored him, her focus was now on Catlin...  
  
"Molly! Leave her alone!" Yelled Connor.  
  
Molly laughed. She put the dagger down and smiled, "I admire the fact that you didn't tell him about me, it shows you care..." she said to Catlin. "Don't worry Connor, I won't hurt her too badly...." She said turning around to face connor, she gripped her dagger tightly and spun around, pushing the dagger in catlin's side..catlin let out a gasp, that was all she could do..molly pulled the dagger out, letting the blood spill.  
  
"NO!!!!... Catlin...oh.....no.....cat." he said looking at her..  
  
"Connor?" said Catlin weakly...she closed her eyes..the pain was vivid..she felt dizzy.  
  
Molly approached connor now...connor pulled on his chains, he could have killed Molly. She had the dagger up high, with catlin's blood dripping from it..she took her fingers and wiped the blood off..with those same fingers she touched his face..."Now you wear the blood of the woman you have chosen to die with." said Molly, walking away.  
  
Moments felt like hours, there was nothing Connor could do to help her..she was bleeding to death..."Cat...cat...!" he yelled.  
  
Just then guards approached the two prisoners once more..this time in thier hands they brought clothing of some sort...they unlocked their chains, where Connor immediately went to Catlin, who slumped onto the ground...the guards pushed him away as he struggled...they stripped them both of all their old clothing...the guards laughed in doing so...They slipped a white dress onto Catlin..the blood bled through the clothing..and they dropped her on the ground...she was still awake...the wound was deep, but not mortal. They dressed Connor to match Catlin...a long white tunic..with breeches.., they didn't bother to put them back in chains...and then left the cell....Connor crawled over to Catlin..."Connor.." she said weakily smiling...  
  
"I'm sorry Catlin...I'm so sorry..." He held her in his arms...."Please stay with me.."  
  
"Always." said Catlin.  
  
He could now feel the blood on his hand...despite her condition.....she looked beautiful..even now in the face of death...with the blood stains..her smile was still there.  
  
"I love you Connor...I want you to know that...I always have." She wearily clung on to him.  
  
Connor closed his eyes..how could he have let this happen..."Catlin..." He took the ring on his hand, took it off and slipped it on her hand, her delicate hand...the hand he had wanted to hold for so long. "I love you with a love I never thought I would find again. We belong to one another." He said as he cradled her. Catlin just closed her eyes.  
  
More footsteps could be heard. It was now Loginus again, but this time with Diana. He ordered the guard to open the cell. Diana turned away in disgust.."What happened to her?" she said covering her face with a sheer cloth. Longinus observed, he squatted down....Connor put up no fight..if Catlin died he hoped he would too. He held on to Catlin, who now was laying very still, she no longer had the strong grip on connor as she did before.  
  
"She has been wounded at a point that is not mortal..not for the time being anyway...she's slowly bleeding to death..whoever did this knew what they were doing."  
  
"So it couldn't have been our guards." said diana slyly..."It's ruined now...I can't have her bleeding all over the place tonight." She was pouting.  
  
"No...it's not ruined. It's...just more complicated." said Longinus standing back up. connor seemed to be in a daze, ignoring him. "Guards...call Molly to come to me." He said staring at connor. The guards obeyed immediately.  
  
"Molly? What for?" asked Diana.  
  
"Who else could have done this?" said Longinus.  
  
"That doesn't make sense." she said.  
  
"It makes perfect sense Diana...Molly loves this prince." he said pathetically.  
  
"Oh." said Diana frowning.   
  
Longinus squatted down next to connor..."How does it feel to know she's slowly dying? To hold her in your arms knowing there is nothing you can do?"  
  
Connor turned to face him..one tear strolled down his face. He didn't reply to his question. He turned away from him, holding Catlin closer to him.  
  
Molly walked towards Diana..Diana didn't like Molly much...and ignored her. "Yes? Longinus."  
  
"There you are dear...come closer to me." he said. She slowely approached him. "Did you do this?" he said in reference to Catlin  
  
"Yes I did." she said angrily.  
  
"Why?" he asked. "She'll die without the proper attention."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And?!" He said standing up and facing her...he grabbed her by the arms pulling her and throwing her down towards them.."Look at them!!! Take a good Look...." he said yelling, then calming down.."You have complicated things for us Molly, you have made her a martyr"  
  
She began to sob.."because he chose death with her..rather than life with me." she stopped sobbing and stood up.."It was his choice really." She looked at Longinus.  
  
Longinus smiled. "You know hate."  
  
"Aye." said Molly. " and I want to leave now."  
  
Longinus waved his hand in approval. Molly ran out of there.  
  
"What? That's it.?..if I would have done this you would have sent me to die with them." said Diana.  
  
"You are already dead inside Diana..there would be no point." Longinus walked out of the cell. "Get them ready for tonight." He said talking to the guards..he looked at Diana...and held her hand pulling her away from the cell, watching the guards.  
  
connor was still in his own world....cradling catlin...he thought of all the times they had fought together...all the conversations they had had...everything..his feelings... his feelings for her, he loved her with all his heart and soul..he couldn't lose her now. He got up..lifting her a little, she gave out a little moan..."I'm sorry cat." he said to her...he layed her on the floor..on her back, making sure she was as comfortable as possible..he looked at his hands..bloodstained...matching his clothes...He focused his attention back to Catlin..she was breathing so slowly..she was slipping..he had failed her.  
  
The guards came back in following Longinus's orders. Connor instinctively protected catlin, putting himself between her and the guards. "Move out of the way!" shouted one guard while pushing him against the wall. The other guards dragged Catlin's body out of there., Connor was being held back up against the wall, "Let go of me!" he yelled.  
  
"Wait!" said Longinus to the guard who had been dragging Catlin out of the cell. "Let her go."  
  
Longinus knelt down beside her, he put one arm underneath her neck and the other under her knees.  
  
"What, in the name of the Gods, are you doing?" asked Diana.  
  
Longinus lifted her up, Catlin was barely conscious, "Connor?" she said weakly.  
  
"Let her go! Leave her!" He pushed the guard with all his strength, but the other guard now held him back.  
  
Longinus began to walk away with Catlin in his arms....Catlin began to cry..with the last bit of strength left..."Connor!! " her sobs took the best of her..Diana walked quietly behind them.  
  
"Catlin!!" Connor shouted, stretching his hand out for her...the guards pushed him back with all their strength now...knocking connor out again.His world went black. 


	4. Part Four Connor's rescue

Part 4   
  
There was a jeering crowd, filled with Roman soldiers....and there in the center of it was Connor, waking up from the latest blow. He didn't understand what was happening....he barely remembered what had happened...except that Longinus had taken Catlin. He was tied to a pole. His hands behind his back, wrapped around the pole. He saw, Diana and Loginus in the front row. He scanned to see a familiar face, but his search was futile. Then Longinus stood up raising his hand to quiet the crowd.  
  
"Here before us...we have the Prince...who has cost us so much." said Longinus.  
  
Connor stared at him. What was this?  
  
"Today...his death will be a gift to us." said Longinus.  
  
The crowd began to jeer loudly again...until Longinus raised his hand once more. Longinus walked towards him and smiled.   
  
"Where's Catlin?!" asked Connor.  
  
Longinus stayed silent, walking around him and laughing.  
  
"Where's Catlin!?" asked Connor once more.  
  
Longinus reached inside his robe, Connor thought it was a weapon but instead he pulled out a piece of white cloth stained with blood..."You mean the slave who was wearing this?" asked Longinus.  
  
"What have you done Longinus?" asked Connor with rage.  
  
"No!" said Longinus getting close to his face. "What have you done!? You did all this..creating a confederation to rise up against me...you did this." He threw the piece of cloth to his feet.  
  
"Where is she?!??!" yelled Connor.  
  
Longinus smiled. "Dead."  
  
"You lie! I don't believe you!!" yelled Connor.  
  
"Why would I lie to you. I watched her die....I helped her die....I saw the last bit of light leave her eyes...it was me she last saw before leaving this world."  
  
"Longinus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Connor with a roar.  
  
"She's dead Prince, nothing you do will bring her back." Longinus began to walk away as the crowds roar became louder.   
  
Connor struggled to get free to kill the monster who killed Catlin...all of a sudden he saw his two friends Fergus and Tully run towards him as the whole Roman fort became chaos.  
  
"How predictable." said Diana.  
  
Molly watched from a distance...she was in the same room Catlin was being kept in. Watching Catlin breathe was pain to her, but watching Connor suffer so much thinking Catlin was dead...was worse..Molly loved him...but now she understood...he loved Catlin so much more deeply and Catlin him. Molly had been mistaken. Connor was right. She had betrayed everything she had ever held dear to her heart. ******************************************************************************  
  
Fergus cut the rope that binded Connor's hand...Connor immediately went after Longinus...but Fergus held him back..."No Lad!! Don't do this again...let's get out of here!!"  
  
"NO!!!!!" yelled Connor.  
  
Tully was out fighting as many people as he could to escape.  
  
"Listen to me Connor! Whatever the beast told you is a lie....let's get Catlin and leave!" said Fergus.  
  
What Fergus had told Connor froze his heart...Fergus didn't know about Catlin...neither did Tully....Connor slumped the ground....where Catlin's dress was lying. He pulled it towards him..."She's dead!!! He killed her!!!!! She's dead!!!" said Connor crying...holding on to Catlin's dress.  
  
Fergus's emotions overtook him, but he had to get Connor out of there or they would all die.."Sweet Brigit" he murmured to himself....He pulled Connor up..."There are people waiting for you outside of here...come on boy....!!!" He said pulling him..and calling to tully....they ran as fast as they could, Connor obeyed him...not knowing why.  
  
Tully didn't understand.."What about Catlin?" he said as he ran. Fergus gave him a look and shook his head no...Tully stopped and began to run back towards the Roman fort....Fergus let go of Connor..."Tully!"  
  
"I want to see her dead body!...I won't accept it until I see her!" Tully kept running, sword in hand, but Fergus caught his arm and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong with you...think about Connor...we have to get him out of here."  
  
"NO!" said Tully squirming, but it was useless.  
  
"I can't do this by myself lad..." said Fergus sadly pointing at Connor, he pulled Tully up and Tully looked back at the fort, he started to now to run back towards Connor..who was still just standing there with Catlin's dress in his hand...staring at the fort.  
  
"Come Connor...take your horse." said Tully.  
  
"Connor get on your horse, they'll be after us any minute!" yelled Fergus.  
  
"They would have been here already." said connor coldly.  
  
Fergus pulled his arm..Connor pulled away, "They would have come for us by now!....this was all part of the plan, they never intended on me dying...they wanted me to be rescued." said Connor dropping the dress.  
  
Fergus knew that was true...they should be surrounded by Roman troops by now. Tully was ready on his horse, listening to connor, tears rolled down his face.  
  
"No matter, we must leave." said Fergus mounting his horse. "Connor....boy...let's go."  
  
"Please Connor." said Tully.  
  
Connor face red from all the crying..wearily mounted his horse and they all rode back to the burnt down sanctuary. 


	5. Part 5 Longinus's Plan

Part 5  
  
"What are you planning to do with her?" asked Diana as Longinus set Catlin down on their bed. "Get her out of there...her blood will get everywhere!" said Diana.  
  
"I'm going to save her." said Longinus looking at her intently.  
  
"What for? Wouldn't it be better to let her die, isn't that what you want? Won't that hurt Connor more?"  
  
"Yes. It will. He will think she is dead, but I will keep her alive, here..for my amusement. He will suffer plenty." said Longinus smiling, slowly taking the dress off of Catlin. And tending to her wound.  
  
"What's the point of that?" asked Diana.  
  
"Change of plans. I don't feel like killing the boy anymore...watching him wander around feeling lifeless is enough for me...it's clear to me how much he loves this woman."  
  
"He won't wander around. He will seek revenge." said Diana.  
  
"She is beautiful." said Longinus trailing his hands up her arms....he had tended to the wound rather quickly..."It's a pity everyone around that prince has a tendency to die....."  
  
"Like you." said Diana sharply.  
  
"Yes. Like me." said Longinus, wrapping Catlin in sheets from Diana's bed, picking Catlin up once more, and walking out of the chamber.  
  
"Wait, Longinus." said Diana.  
  
Longinus stopped without moving. "Can't we at least still play with the prince...before his friends come and try to rescue him?" She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If that's what you want." said Longinus continuing to walk away. Diana smiled. 


	6. Part 6 Molly's Plan

Part 6  
  
"Now you have her dancing her around in my dresses! You have gone too far with this Longinus!" said Diana pacing back and forth.  
  
"She not dancing, she can barely walk." said Longinus smiling at the thought.  
  
"Well you know what I mean...why can't we just lock her away?"  
  
"Because I prefer it this way." said Longinus.  
  
"I don't." said Diana.  
  
"When was the last time I cared about what you thought?" asked Longinus.  
  
"Don't talk to me that way."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better..she hates your dresses." said Longinus laughing.  
  
"That's not funny!" said Diana stomping her foot.  
  
There came a knock to the door. "Who is it?" called Longinus.  
  
The guard answered..."Molly."  
  
Diana rolled her eyes. "I don't like her."  
  
"Quite evident." replied Longinus.  
  
Molly walked in smiling. "You called for me?"  
  
"Yes actually." said Longinus...Diana sat next to Longinus..leaning her head on his shoulder...caressing him as if trying to make Molly jealous.  
  
"What is it?" asked Molly annoyed.  
  
"The guards have told me that you have been spending a significant amount of time with our beloved Catlin." he said. "More time than necessary, why is that?"   
  
"Does it bother you?" she asked.  
  
"No, it intrigues me."  
  
Molly quickly changed the subject. "I want to go back to the sanctuary."  
  
"What? Are you crazy, they'll kill you." said Diana.  
  
"What makes you think they would accept you back there, and for what purpose?" asked Longinus.  
  
"I want Connor." said Molly.  
  
"Diana is right, he would kill you." said Longinus.  
  
"What does that matter to you?..I know Connor, he would forgive me if he believed I was sorry."  
  
"If he believed. And it does matter to me...a little." Longinus stood up..shaking diana off of his side.."You are still under my guidance. are you not?"  
  
"Yes of course, but what use am I to you here? I need to connect with people again..."  
  
"She has a point." said Diana.  
  
"Explain what use you would be to me out there..." said Longinus. "What makes you think anyone would ever trust you again?"  
  
"Just think if I could actually make them believe that I was sorry and that I returned to them of my own free will. They would think they know what you have planned....but in reality, you would be the one benefiting from this, you would know more about them." said Molly.  
  
"You have given this much thought, but not enough to convince me. The confederation is weak...the time to strike is quite near. I wouldn't want you interfering again."  
  
"But my interferance last time served you well." said Molly reminding him.  
  
"True." Longinus thought about it for a while..."If I let you go..and they kill you..."  
  
"They wouldn't kill me." said Molly interrupting. "I know them."  
  
"If they did kill you it would be of no matter to me, you do this of your own free will." said Longinus giving permission.  
  
Molly smiled and turned around...  
  
"Molly, if you do interfere...if you tell the prince of Catlin...if you do anything to compromise me.... I will tear out your father's heart out, before tearing out your own." said Longinus.  
  
Molly frowned without Longinus knowing and made her way out.  
  
"You really think she won't say anything?" asked Diana.  
  
Longinus just smiled.  
  
****************************************************************************** Molly ran up to where Catlin was....she tried to look angry for the guards..."Get out! I need to speak with the whore." said Molly.  
  
The guards left immediately. "I wish you wouldn't call me that." said Catlin, sitting there. Her hands bound to the chair she was in.  
  
"I have to put on a show for the guards." said Molly.."I have some good news...I'm going to try to go back to the sanctuary."  
  
"Is that such a good idea?" asked Catlin.  
  
"I thought this would make you happy." Molly frowning.  
  
"Not if they kill you." said Catlin.  
  
Molly smiled, "Of course they won't"  
  
"Have you thought of what you are going to say to them?"  
  
"I'm sure it will come to me...I know my da....he will believe me." said Molly.  
  
"I hope he does." said Catlin.  
  
"I won't be able to come back if I'm truly to have them believe I'm no longer in allegiance to longinus." said Molly now staring at the floor.  
  
Catlin gave a weary smile, she was going to be alone. "Good luck Molly. I hope you find our friends alive and well."  
  
Molly looked at her. The kissed her on the forehead.."Someway I'll let Connor know. I promise."  
  
She walked off, Catlin just watched her leave. "I really do hope you make it out there." she whispered to herself. 


	7. Part 7 Connor and Tully

Part 7  
  
Connor approached Tully who had been sitting be the waterfall, remembering times when he used to laugh with Catlin....Connor looked at him...Tully looked back, Connor sat next to him. "I'm sorry Tully. I really am."  
  
"I know you are Connor." said Tully.   
  
"I miss her." said Connor.  
  
"I know. But you have to understand that this wasn't your fault."  
  
Connor looked towards the waterfall. "I wish I could believe you. I just didn't have the chance. I waited too long."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To tell her how much I cared for her." said connor.  
  
"She knew you did. We all knew. You didn't have to say it to her."  
  
"I did. I should have. Maybe she wouldn't have kept Molly's betrayal a secret." said Connor.  
  
"Connor, I'm going to tell you something.....you know where we are sitting here now?"  
  
Connor nodded his head.  
  
"This is where Catlin and I used to have our conversations...we would talk about everything, including what was in our hearts. She talked about you a lot Connor...you were the first person in years that showed you cared for her...you saved her life....she loved you very much...she wanted you to be happy...even if it wasn't with her. Everyone here in the sanctuary knows what she meant to you...especially Fergus..he knows what you went through with Claire, he hates to see you go through it again. Everyone knows that she was more than just a friend, we understand your pain...Catlin brought light to this place...with her belief in her God...apart from that...she cared for everyone...she never would want anyone to suffer because of her. Don't blame yourself Connor. No one else does, why should you? You loved one another, isn't that what is important?"  
  
"You're right." said Connor looking at Tully, "but it still hurts...in some ways, I can still feel her..I can still hear her...my mind refuses to believe she's gone....when we were being held captive...I gave her my ring as a sign of hope for us."   
  
"Did she know you gave it to her?"  
  
"I don't know...she was so weak." said Connor fiddling with her fingers. "She did tell me she loved me, that she would love me always, remembering that makes the pain so much clearer. I had her Tully...she was there waiting for me."  
  
"You still have her." said Tully, "In your heart. You'll always have her."  
  
***Thanks for all your reviews....IÕll try and post new chapters as soon as possible...enjoy!! 


	8. Part 8 How it all Started

Part 8  
  
Molly had been staying at the sanctuary for a couple of weeks before she left to learn from the next village. Fergus was happy to see his daughter so grown up. Fighting the Romans had been a constant struggle..it seemed that everything they did was overshadowed by this ongoing reign of fear created by Longinus. Tully had brushed up on his magic, he'd been working hard to be able to control his skills. Catlin was worried, as usual...she felt that something was not right..and Molly's escapades into the woods at night..didn't discourage Catlin's feeling that something was amiss. She'd seen her escape into the woods every night and not come back until the light of day. For weeks Catlin had been searching herself, to sum up some courage to go and tell the one person she wished she didn't have to confront. She had to tell Connor of this..after contemplating it...eventhough Connor may love Molly, Catlin had to make him aware of Molly's strange behaviour.  
  
Catlin saw Connor sitting on his own...walked up to him with a worried expression on her face, he had been sitting by the fire..looking lost in thought..ÓConnor, I have to speak with you.Ó The expression on her face grim...  
  
ÒWhat about?Ó He asked, still lost in thought. Concentrating on the fire.  
  
Catlin sat next to him. "Molly... I think something is going on....ever since she has been staying with us in the sanctuary sheÕs been acting very strange. She goes out really late, into the woods...and doesn't come back until dawn, I'm worried about her.Ó   
  
Connor smirked.ÓWhat? Are you spying on her, Cat?Ó He looked at her now.  
  
ÒOf course not...I just think we should talk to her..or maybe you should talk to her, see if anything is bothering her. I have a bad feeling about this.Ó Her eyes were shining with the glare of the fire before them.  
  
ÒSheÕs going to be leaving tomorrow Cat, to go learn from the people of other villages...donÕt worry so much..Ó He said putting his hand on her hand, and then lifting it towards her face to touch it gently...He smiled and stared so intently, Catlin thought he was staring right into her soul, then his trail of thought seemed to change, ÒI have to go, weÕll talk when I come back Catlin.Ó He said getting up..walking towards his horse.  
  
ÒBut connor...Ó said Catlin standing and trying to catch up with him.  
  
ÒLater!Ó He said scurring away amongst the other people.  
  
She could see him mount his horse and ride away. Catlin was somewhat disappointed, she couldn't shake the bad feeling off of her...she slowly walked back towards the fire....and from the corner of her eye saw Molly. She thought that maybe she could go talk to her...Catlin and Molly were good friends, they got along, she was sure she could talk to her to see what if anything was wrong.  
  
"Molly!" She yelled out..  
  
Molly walked towards Catlin, "Yeah Cat?"  
  
"Can we talk?"   
  
"Of course." said Molly smiling.   
  
They walked side by side, around the sactuary. "How are you?" asked Catlin.  
  
"What a silly question, what's going on?"   
  
"I'm worried about you?" said Catlin with concerned eyes.  
  
Molly laughed, "There's nothing to worry about...I'm fine, really."   
  
"You've been a bit distant. and you know that if there's anything wrong you can always come and talk with me right?" Catlin said.  
  
"Yes..I know. But, really, I'm fine Cat..."  
  
"Alright..well, I guess that's it..." said Catlin, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed soon, I have to be up early tomorrow morning....goodnight Cat. and thanks." said Molly walking away.  
  
The uneasy feeling filled Catlin's stomach. She decided to keep walking, maybe a good night walk would clear her mind up. She hugged herself as the night's breeze hit her. She hoped that wherever Connor was he was warm. She caught herself in surprise when she noticed Molly walking into the forested area again. What was going on? Maybe it wasn't Molly, either way she had to go and find out. She followed the figure into and amongst the trees....and stopped herself when she heard not only Molly's voice, but someone else's. All she could hear were whispers at first, but then, she could clearly make out the words.  
  
ÒWhat about Connor and my Da?Ó asked Molly  
  
ÒConnor wonÕt know and by the time Fergus comes back it will be too late.Ó said the Roman.  
  
ÒBut Catlin and Tully will still be there.Ó said Molly..she seemed scared.  
  
ÒAnd? I canÕt spare everyone, remember what Longinus said, Connor is to suffer by this.Ó   
  
ÒWhat should I tell my Da?Ó   
  
ÒTell him that Connor called him to go to the River peoples, in talk of joining the confederation.Ó  
  
ÒHe'll know I lied when he doesn't find Connor there.Ó said Molly.  
  
"I've taken care of that...don't worry..Connor is heading there now."  
  
Molly stared at him..."I know we've been planning this for a while, but...I don't think it's the right time yet.  
  
"Are you with us or not? I should kill you now, I can see treachery in your eyes."   
  
"Ethaen please...that's not what's going to happen. I want the fighting to end. I want what's best, and I know that this people need a leader like Longinus. Don't worry, I'm on your side, I can do this. I just wish that my friends lives didn't have to end this way."  
  
"Sometimes when you win, you lose." said Ethaen.  
  
Catlin couldnÕt stand the talk any longer....she didnÕt know if this was a set up like last time or if it was the truth, the only thing she thought about was getting to Connor, she had to tell him what she had heard before he left, she could still catch up to him. She ran back to the sanctuary She saw Fergus standing there, talking to some of the people, getting ready to leave...~I canÕt tell him..thatÕs his daughter, he would never believe me..he would think me a fool if this was all a lie...IÕll go after connor tonight~ She went into her hut and grabbed a dagger, sticking it in her boot, then she grabbed her bow and quiver..she went to find a horse and as she is about to mount it, Molly came up behind her.   
  
ÒCatlin.Ó she shouts.  
  
Catlin jumps from surprise, she did not know Molly had been behind her, ÒWhat is it Molly?Ò  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked concerned, but Catlin saw through that.  
  
"I wanted to take a ride out tonight."   
  
"With your weapons?" asked Molly.  
  
"There are Romans out there, I need to be prepared to defend myself....don't worry about me Molly, I'll be fine." Catlin gave a false smile, remembering those were the same words Molly had said to her.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't worried about you, I know you can take care of yourself. It's just that Tully is calling for you.." said Molly.  
  
ÒTell him I canÕt, I have to go...Ó She turned her back to Molly.  
  
ÒItÕs about Connor...My da just left to go meet him at the River peoples...Tully needs to speak to you.Ó Molly knew Catlin would stop everything if it involved connor.  
  
Catlin sighed ÒWhy? Is something wrong?Ó  
  
"I don't know Catlin, he just sent me to find you."  
  
Catlin nodded.."Alright, thank you Molly.." If at the very least she couldn't tell Connor, she could tell Tully.. 


	9. Part 9 Molly's Betrayal

Part 9  
  
Molly had told her that Tully was in his hut...but why had Tully not come to her himself?, that seemed a bit strange..she ignored it...if it was about Connor, maybe he knew something as well. When she entered it, it seemed too quiet...thatÕs when she noticed he had been tied up...  
  
-Tully?- said Cat. walking towards him, and as she did she felt a sharp blow to her head and fell to the ground.  
  
When she woke up, her hands had been tied , she was back to back with Tully who was still knocked out cold. -Tully?- she whispered..but he didn't respond. Her head was throbbing and she could only see blurry images...everything still seemed too quiet. If she could only get the dagger in her boot, it wouldn't be so bad...she bent her legs towards her, twisting to try and free herself, but it proved too difficult.  
  
-I wouldn't try anything if I were you.- said Molly appearing from the darkness..she went over and leaned over Catlin, taking the dagger..  
  
-What are you doing Molly?- asked Cat.  
  
Molly kept silent and she checked on Tully....-He's still out.- she said to herself.  
  
-Molly? What is going on...?- asked Cat. more persitently than before. Molly gave her a sad look, as if she was being forced to do what she had done, but before she could respond to Catlin, Ethaen walked in. He cut the rope that united Tully's and Catlin's hands together and lifted her up...Tully's body thumping as it hit the ground. He led her outside and tied her up against a tree... -Where are all the people?- she asked.  
  
-Gone.- said Ethaen walking back into Tully's hut. He dragged him out and Tully was barely awake..he struggled for a little while, still weak from the blow..and then he saw Catlin, giving a soft groan of discomfort and pain. Tully was tied facing the opposite direction of Catlin.  
  
-We are followers of Longinus..we have chosen him for a better future for this island and for this people.- said Ethaen.  
  
Catlin looked at her in surprise. Molly turned away.  
  
-He's a monster, you won't have a future with him.- said Tully squirming. Ethaen looked at him and punched him in the stomach.  
  
-Unless you prefer pain, I suggest you shut your mouth.- said Ethaen.  
  
Ethaen walked over to Catlin and stood close..she could feel him breathe on her...the very smell of him made her sick, she spat on him...-Get away from me!- she yelled.  
  
Disgusted by her actions...Ethaen back slapped her...Tully could not see anything, but he could hear..-Stay away from her!- he yelled.  
  
Ethaen walked away...Molly looked at Tully, "It wasn't meant to be this way....I'm sorry." she said.  
  
-Molly!- Yelled Ethaen..-Don't talk to them...take this torch and light this damned place.- he ordered her.  
  
-And leave them tied?- she asked innocently. Ethaen shot a look at her, answering her without words, -But they could die.-  
  
-That is the point.- said Ethaen mounting his horse as he waited for Molly..she started to light every hut on fire.  
  
-Molly, you don't have to do this.- said Tully  
  
-I have no choice..- she answered quickly as she threw the torch near by them. Running over to Ethaen and mounting the horse, riding away with him.   
  
Catlin started to cough from the smoke. Then, you could hear it....the people...some of them had been inside the huts when they had begun to burn....they had put the people inside the huts....you could hear the screams and coughs. -jesus Tully...there are people trapped inside!- shouted Catlin.  
  
-Try taking shorter breaths.- says Tully coughing himself. -If we could only be closer to the ground, we might be able to get loose...-  
  
-Moving around makes it worse.- said Catlin half annoyed that she was in the situation. -We have to help them....-  
  
-Being closer to the ground will help us breathe.- He said trying to lower himself,..trying to set himself free from the tree he was binded to.  
  
-Tully.- said Catlin emotionless -Jesus help us- whispered Catlin ...they both knew they were going to die and they waited for their last breath.  
  
Hey sorry about the character (letter) problems..I work on a mac..and I donÕt know what I am doing differently than before, I hope it hasnÕt distracted you too much from the story....enjoy! 


	10. Part 10 The Burnt Sanctuary

Part 10  
  
When Connor and Fergus returned to the scorched Sanctuary, they couldn't believe their eyes, it was burnt down to the ground and most the people were either dead or gone.  
  
"Sweet Brigit....what happened?" said Fergus.  
  
Connor rode his horse faster than ever into the sanctuary, as did Fergus riding through the ashes, he wondered if Molly was alive or dead. Connor rode of ahead of him..from the distance he could hear that Connor was shouting, -Fergus, come over here! I found Catlin and Tully!-   
  
When Fergus finally found Connor in all that smoke, he noticed that Connor was untying them from the tree that was nearly all burnt except for the trunk...-I don't think they are breathing.- said Connor in a desperate tone.  
  
-They were left here to die lad..- said Fergus dismounting his horse and running to them... ---Have you seen Molly?- His eyes looked desperate.  
  
-I didn't see her... she might have been taken with the others missing.- said Connor still trying to get all the ropes lose.  
  
Tully started to breath, to cough and opened his eyes to see Fergus in front of him. Fergus gave a hearty smile, and then the smile turned to concern...-What happened lad?- he asked.  
  
-The smoke, we couldn't breathe. The people, they were trapped.- Tully coudn't breathe right....-Catlin..where is she?- he asked...sitting up.  
  
Connor held her in his arms...-Please be alive Cat...- he said to himself...He held her up...kneeling behind her... she could not be dead. She was still warm, she had to be alive. He noticed her right hand fingers moving ever so slightly. -Cat?!..... Fergus, I think she's alive!-  
  
Fergus helped Tully to get up, they slowly walked over to Catlin and Connor. Catlin gasped and immediately sat up..-Tully!- she screamed..then coughed...Connor went to her..he held her once more.. -Tully's here Cat....we're all here.- he said. -I should have known this was going to happen.- said Connor looking at Cat.  
  
-This wasn't your fault...The romans destroy everything they touch.- she said with a heart full of sadness.  
  
She looked at Tully, then at Fergus and lastly at Connor and smiled..but then the smile disappeared...-The people...Molly...- she said stopping herself, Tully noticed this and wondered why she had stopped herself. Catlin had always believed that she was loved by everyone at the sanctuary...but her heart...it had always belonged to Connor. With that, she had always believed that Connor's heart was Molly's.  
  
Tully had no problem telling them it was Molly who had been a part of the Sanctuary's destruction, they had to know...  
  
-Molly? Where is she?- said Fergus intently.  
  
-I'll tell you where she is...Molly- said Tully butting in.  
  
-Was taken by the Romans.- said Cat. interrupting.  
  
-Taken?- asked Connor.  
  
-With a few others.- said Catlin.  
  
Tully once more looked at Catlin..she looked at him back. He just did not understand why Catlin didn't want Connor and Fergus to know about what Molly had done. Maybe she had an ulterior motive at hand. He played along with Catlin.  
  
-Well I'm going to get my daughter back....there's no way I'm going to be standing here while she's there with those filthy roman beasts.-said Fergus.  
  
-I agree, but first we need a plan..we can't just go walking in there.- said Connor.  
  
Connor helped Catlin up...while he and Fergus and Tully spoke about a plan to get into the Roman fort, Catlin slowly started to sneak away from the group...she walked towards Connor's horse and walked a little bit farther with it..she blended in with the smoke...she mounted Connor's horse and rode away...Catlin did have an ulterior motive at hand..she was going to get Molly first.   
  
The three were still talking when connor noticed Catlin was gone. -Where has she gone to?- he asked.  
  
Tully and Fergus looked around them. Connor walked into the smoke and noticed his horse was gone...-She took my horse...why would she do that?-  
  
-I hope she isn't going to the Roman fort by herself.- said Tully, knowing full well what her intentions were.  
  
-She wouldn't...at least I don't think the girl would..she's smarter than that.- said Fergus.  
  
-Either way...she's taken my horse...and Tully might be right, she might be going in by herself.- said connor. -I'm going after her...-   
  
-And I'm going for my daughter...- said Fergus.  
  
-Wait, wait, shouldn't we have a plan or something?- asked Tully.  
  
Meanwhile at the Roman Fort, Catlin had found a way to get in, how to find Molly was proving difficult. She found a discarded cloak and disguised herself. 


	11. Part 11 Molly Returns

Part 11  
  
-Look what we've found wandering around!!!- said a couple of men, dragging Molly into the reconstructed sanctuary. Molly looked horrible. She had been beat badly. She was bleeding from both ears...her eyes black, her face swollen..she had been crying..there were tear stains on her face, you could barely recognize she was female  
  
Connor appeared and cut through the crowd..."What's going on here!?" He couldn't tell who it was...her back to him....-This isn't the way we treat people!- He walked around to help her up...  
  
-Connor.- she whispered.  
  
He immediately recognized her voice , he stepped back and let go, she dropped to the floor...a flood of emotions running through him..sword in hand..he wanted to kill her. -Molly?-She was still crouched on the ground...He raised his sword toward her.  
  
-No...Connor..please...- begged Molly.   
  
Fergus was now cutting through..with Tully behind him...he didn't know what the big deal was, but the look on Connor's face was morbid.  
  
-DA!- she yelled and cried at the same time.  
  
Tully looked dumbfounded.  
  
Fergus knelt down beside her and embraced her..-Girl, I never thought I 'd see you again.- He choked on his words.  
  
She held on to him lightly. Connor just watched. His sword still up in guard.  
  
-Connor?- asked Tully.  
  
Fergus picked his daughter up, but Connor stopped him, -Let me pass.- said Fergus.  
  
Connor looked at Tully and then at Fergus and Molly whose face was buried in his chest, tears in his eyes he slowly put his sword down and walked off. Tully stayed with Fergus and Molly, he wanted to go after Connor, but in a situation like this, what was he suppose to do? Fergus carried her to his hut, calling for the people of medicine. Tully followed Fergus. After he had her all washed up and sleeping...he walked out of his hut..  
  
-Where's Connor?- asked Fergus.  
  
-Don't know. This isn't good Fergus...she's come here for a reason.- said Tully.  
  
-You saw in what condition she was in..obviously she's left the Romans.-   
  
-You can't assume that....why would she come back here, knowing the way the people felt about her...it's suicide.- said Tully..  
  
Fergus gave Tully a look., -I'll be right back, I'm going to go look for Connor..and talk to him about her, stay with her incase she needs anything...please.-   
  
Tully nodded in agreement.  
  
******  
  
Connor was by the waterfall again. Seeing Molly....it was too much to bear.  
  
-Connor!" said Fergus walking towards him, he let out a sigh...-She's my daughter.-  
  
-She betrayed us, she helped kill Catlin.- said Connor, not able to face him.  
  
-She's come back for a reason.-  
  
-Yes, and who knows what that reason is..to betray us once more.- said Connor.  
  
-No.- said Fergus.  
  
-What has she said to you?- asked Connor.  
  
-She hasn't said anything.-  
  
-What is it you want of me? I'm not the only one here who feels this way, she betrayed everyone...families were killed...wives, husbands, children, because she gave our location to the Romans. She helped burn people alive.-  
  
-I know what she did.- said Fergus. -But she's my daughter, that comes before everything.-  
  
Connor faced Fergus now and said, -And what would you do to anyone who took her away from you?-  
  
Fergus remained silent..while Connor just stared and nodded his head. 


	12. Part 12 Secret Revealed

Part 12  
  
-You look lovely.- said Longinus standing up close to Catlin.  
  
Catlin turned her face away. She really did look beautiful. Her wounds had healed, she could fully walk on her own, though her hands were always bound..and she was tied to the bed each night. Her hair had been pulled back and straightened, into a pony tail..covered with laces...wearing a light pink silk dress, with ribbons criss -crossing one another. Her skin had been perfumed.....her lips and eyes colored..she really did look like a roman princess...except for those bright blue eyes of hers.  
  
-Get away from me.- said Catlin.  
  
-I'm hurt. Here I am showering you with gifts and this is all the thanks I get?- He smiled. -------You'll get used to it.-  
  
-You're wrong, you can't keep me here forever Longinus.- said Catlin.  
  
-That's what you think, I'll keep you here until you hear the last heartbeat of your beloved prince.-  
  
Catlin closed her eyes...and flashed back....when Molly had kissed her on the forehead. She had also held her right hand and pulled off the ring Connor had given her..Catlin knew it was to be used as way to get to Connor to believe her, to let him know Catlin was alive.  
  
***** "How can we keep her here after what she has done to us?" yelled one of the people at the sanctuary.  
  
Connor raised his hand as if to quiet everyone down. -She stays, there will be no argument. She is not to be touched.- The people jeered. Connor walked towards Fergus's hut. Tully was standing out side.  
  
-Go in there.- said Tully.  
  
-I don't know if I can.- responded Connor, half way turning around.  
  
-Connor.- said Fergus. -Molly wants to speak to you.- He had heard Connor outside.  
  
Connor looked at Tully and then at Fergus, both gave their looks. Connor walked in with Fergus behind him. Molly was sitting up straight, her hair no longer covering her face, the blood wiped away. -Connor.- said Molly smiling.  
  
-Molly.- said Connor, standing away from her, near the entrance, as far as he could.  
  
-Da, I would like to speak to him alone.- said Molly  
  
-I don't think that's a good idea.- said Fergus.  
  
-Please Da.- said Molly.  
  
Fergus hesitated, -I'll be right outside.-   
  
Molly nodded her head. She sighed. -How are you?-  
  
-What do you want Molly? Why did you come back here?-  
  
-I want you to forgive me.- said Molly, -I did you a great wrong. and I'm sorry.- said Molly.  
  
Connor remained silent.  
  
-It's alright if you don't believe me, I don't expect you to do so. I betrayed you, I betrayed the land, you were right. I was stupid.-  
  
Connor still didn't say anything, he turned around to leave, he had heard enough lies....when Molly said something familiar he froze.  
  
-You know what is in my heart, the mystery is in yours....- said Molly.  
  
Connor turned around....Catlin had told him that once, there was no way she could know about that...-What did you say?- When he turned around, Molly was holding something in her hand...something covered in a piece of cloth.  
  
She began to unwrap it. -I said....you know what is in my heart..the mystery is in yours.- She finished unwrapping it and it turned out to be his ring. Molly held it out in her hand.  
  
Connor didn't dare to touch it. -Where did you find that?-  
  
-Don't you want it?- asked Molly.  
  
Connor looked like he was about to cry, -Where did you find it?-  
  
-I didn't find it.- said Molly noticing the hurt in his eyes. -It was given to me....for you.-  
  
Connor was outraged by this, he got closer to Molly, who still had her hand outstretched. He slowly picked the ring up from her hand. He backed away from her.  
  
-You have come here to cause more pain.- said Connor holding the ring as if was Catlin.  
  
-No.- said Molly whispering. -I came here to give you hope.-  
  
-Hope? By taking the one thing I gave to Catlin before she died?- asked Connor, he hung his head down low.  
  
Fergus and Tully heard the tone in his voice and immediately walked in. Tully noticed the ring in his hand. -Your ring.- said Tully to Connor  
  
Fergus looked at Molly, -Did you give that to him?-   
  
Molly didn't answer, now she looked ashamed.   
  
-What's wrong with you girl?- asked Fergus.  
  
-It was for hope!- said Molly crying....-Don't you see?-  
  
Connor dropped the ring and left the hut. -Wait Connor!- Yelled Tully picking the ring up and running after him.  
  
Fergus knelt down next to Molly, -Why did you do that? What is it you're not telling?-  
  
-He's suffering so much Da, and because of me. He's suffering so much, he can't see the meaning of the ring.-  
  
-Of course he knew the meaning, that's why he gave it to her.- said Fergus, not mentioning Catlin's name.  
  
-Catlin.- said Molly.   
  
-Aye.- said Fergus.  
  
-She......she....- said Molly struggling to find the words.  
  
-You don't have to talk about it lass.-  
  
-I do.- said Molly. -I told Longinus I came here to destroy Connor.-  
  
Fergus stood up. -And?-  
  
-I haven't come here to destroy anyone, I had to undo a great wrong I did, no matter at what cost. I wanted to do what was right because I really do love him. Even though that love was never meant to be mine.-  
  
-By handing him the ring? What good is that? She's dead.-  
  
Molly looked up at Fergus....tears in her eyes..she didn't say anything...Fergus was confused...  
  
Molly's tears streamed down her face. -Da....- She knew Longinus would keep his promise.  
  
-Sweet Brigit.- said Fergus running out of the hut....looking for Connor and Tully.  
  
-Da! Don't!- she yelled but with no avail. 


	13. Part 13 Decisions

Part 13  
  
-We should talk.- said Tully.  
  
-I don't think this is the right time Tully. I need to be alone.- said Connor mounting his horse.  
  
-At least take it.- He said extending his hand..with the ring.  
  
He looked at the ring, -It's not mine to take.- He said, motioning the horse to move.  
  
Tully sighed. His arm dropped. He began to walk back towards Fergus's hut, when he saw Fergus run towards him. -Where's Connor?- asked Fergus out of breath.  
  
-I don't know, he rode away. What's wrong?-  
  
-She's alive.- said Fergus  
  
-Who's alive?-  
  
-Catlin, she's alive.- Fergus looked around for his horse.  
  
-Wait, wait.- said Tully shaking his hands in front of him, -I don't understand, how could Catlin be alive? Who told you this?-   
  
-Molly.- said Fergus.  
  
-She's lying, she's trying to trap us.- said Tully.  
  
-I'm not lying.- said Molly, who had appeared while the two had been talking. She limped and winced.  
  
-Why would Connor think she was dead if she wasn't?- asked Tully.  
  
-Because that was what Longinus wanted....he wanted Connor to suffer...from the inside.- said Molly.  
  
-Why not just kill her then?- asked Tully.  
  
-He will, as soon as Connor surrenders to him, Longinus knows the confederation is failing, with Catlin's "death" it was made possible. He will let the two of them be together and then kill them, in front of their own people, in front of us, as an example.- said Molly.  
  
-He's a bigger monster than I believed.- said Fergus.  
  
-So Catlin is alive...but is she in harm's way?- asked Tully, half believing Molly.  
  
-She's not being harmed physically. She's fine. But she will suffocate with Longinus's poison heart. Not only is he keeping her alive, but he is also trying to poison her mind...trying to make her believe that Connor's fall is her fault.- said Molly.  
  
-We have to get her out of there.- said Fergus.  
  
-No.- said Molly.  
  
-What makes you think I won't?- asked Tully.  
  
-Longinus will kill you. He promised me Da, he told me he would kill you if I told you of Catlin..and now that I've told you..I fear for you...if you go and try and get her, he will know I said something...I can't let that happen.-  
  
-Are you proposing we don't go after her?- asked Fergus.  
  
Molly stayed silent.  
  
-Then we have to tell Connor.- said Tully.  
  
-He will go after her.- said Molly.  
  
-Catlin is in there!- yelled Tully.  
  
People around them stood still, they had heard what he had yelled. Now it was too late, everyone knew catlin's name all too well. They were going to have questions. All three of them looked at one another.  
  
-She's right, we can't tell Connor.- said Fergus.  
  
-Have you lost your mind? We have to tell him...he thinks she's dead, he should know the truth.- said Tully.  
  
-He'll want to go to her, with or without our help, he'll get himself killed.- said Fergus.  
  
-Trust him.- said Tully. -I'm not going to stand here and debate this, I'm telling him, he deserves to know...he needs some hope. Trust that he will do the right thing.- said Tully.  
  
-The right thing in his heart or the right thing in his mind? Men are foolish when it comes to love.- said Molly.  
  
-If you didn't want him to know why did you bring the ring?- asked Tully.  
  
-As a sign of hope.- said Molly.  
  
-For him or you? Why did you come here? Did you think he'd have forgotten of what you did...and welcome you with open arms...replace Catlin with you?-  
  
-Of course not, I know how much they love one another.- said a hurt Molly.  
  
-Then you understand why we must tell him.- said tully. ************  
  
-I have to get out of here, there must be a way out. I know this fort.- thought Catlin. She had managed to find a way to unbind her hands and feet, she now was pacing back and forth..searching for anything of use to her..anything that could be used as a weapon. She thought of climbing out the window, she wasn't exactly wearing something she could run in or even travel in, pink...no one would miss her if they were looking for her..she was a walking target in that stupid dress. That's why she was in it, so that there'd be no possible way to escape. She would have to walk out, but her door was locked. She started pounding on it...the guards were alarmed as she was suppose to be bound down, they immediately walked in, she hid behind the door, long enough for them to go into the room deep enough..she walked out and locked the door, leaving the two guards trapped inside. --Now what?- She stood in the hallway for a couple of minutes before deciding to leave. She ripped the bottom of her dress and she took her shoes and placed them in her hands, the stone was cold beneath her bare feet. She walked the hallway until it came to an opening..a stairwell leading down. She knew the front entrance would be heavily guarded, she should try the sides. She got to an opening to the outside she was so close...and then...she bent over and was forced upon her knees, she had been having pains to her sides if she did too much physical activity, she still had not healed on the inside fully, part of Longinus's plan, she was sure. Just a little bit more and she would be out. She got back up, ignoring the pain. She ran towards the horse stalls. Got on one of the horses...held her breath. This was it, she would make a break for t he east entrance, it was her only chance. She knew it was open, guard change. "Please God, let me get through this." she whispered to herself and then went..as fast as she could as she charged out of there, it was a surprise to everyone, including herself. She made it out of the fort...past all the guards, but now the guards were after her, she would have to head towards the river, she rode the fastest she had ever riden....the air was wet..it was raining, but she was out...and for the most part alive. She could hear the band of Romans behind her. She motioned for the horse to go faster until she reached the river cliff.  
  
"There's no where to go now!" yelled on of the Roman Guards....  
  
Catlin was trapped, it was either jump...or be taken back to a living hell.  
  
"Anywhere but here." She said looking at them and then running towards the cliff. She flew...for what seemed ages....she felt free, until she hit the water..it was freezing, and it hurt. But she swam. She could hear the swoosh of arrows as the guards followed her down the river..she kept with the flow until it disappeared into the thickness of the forest and until the Roman guards could no longer follow. She swam to shore. Freezing, still raining. She knew this river would lead her to the sanctuary. 


	14. Part 14 Found

Part 14  
  
Conor sat by himself on the river shore. He didn't care if it was raining, he needed something to remind him he was still alive. The horse didn't like it much..but the horse wasn't on Connor's mind. He stared into the water. How long had he been here? How much longer would he be able to live like this? For some reason he looked down the river bank, something disturbed the rain. He thought it was a ghost. It looked like a ghost. A young woman...with a ripped dress..soaking wet....no shoes...her figure looked like Catlin. Her walk was even that of Catlin, except for a limp. He stood up to get a better look and the figure stopped walking...was it a ghost?  
  
It sounded like Catlin. She had started to cry. It was her ghost come back to torment him, he thought. She slumped down to the rocky shore and was sitting on the backs of her leg. Connor was frozen....but then something in him started to walk towards her, towards the image of this woman who was crying.  
  
Catlin had begun to lose hope...she was seeing things....all those images of a life she once knew, of Connor, now she could not seperate reality from dreaming. When she first saw him, though it was raining...he looked so real...so very very real...it immediately brought a rush of emotions through her, mostly sadness...she thought her mind was slipping,...she wasn't strong enough for this she thought. She couldn't even walk anymore, what hope was there?Her legs were shaking and she slumped down to the ground, her shoulders heaving up and down as she wept...she looked up for a moment to see if the image of Connor was still there, and it was...now it looked as if the image was walking towards her.  
  
Then as if time had skipped, they were facing one another Connor knelt down, his breath could be seen in the air. He grabbed her hand..."You're real?" Then he let go, got up and stepped back. "Is this some sort of trick?"  
  
Catlin looked confused, with all her strength she said, "Connor....it's--"  
  
Connor then went into a violent rage, as if he was denying what his eyes were seeing, denying what his heart was feeling...  
  
"Stop it! I won't accept any more tricks, stay away from me, stop doing this to me." he yelled.  
  
Catlin continued to weep, "This isn't a trick...I managed to--" Catlin got up, to go to him with the little strength she had left....  
  
But Connor ran towards her and knocked her to the ground, "I'll kill you whoever you are for looking like her, I'll kill you!" He yelled, putting his hands on her neck.  
  
She struggled underneath him.."No! Connor, please don't!" She said with half breaths. She managed to escape from under him, but he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him. She fell hard on the stones beneath her, which caused a great deal of pain. "You are hurting me Connor...please, stop!" She bit his arm and ran towards the river..he didn't run after her. She had managed to grab his dagger. Her dress had ripped at the middle, revealing her mid-driff, she walked backwards slowly still crying. Slowly dipping herself into the river. So this was how she was going to die, running away from Connor. Maybe the Connor she knew was gone, maybe the thought of her death had destroyed him beyond any saving. She was up to her hips in water now..shaking from how cold she was she held on to the dagger as if warning Connor not to go to her. Through the ripped clothed Connor saw the scar...Molly's scar. It's as if he had woken up, he ran towards her again, pulling her from the river..."Stay away!" she yelled. He pulled her arm...the dagger fell into the water..he pushed her to the ground and began tearing away at her dress..."What are you doing....!" yelled Catlin. He kept ripping the bottom of her dress...he touched the scar on her side..and then he searched further, finding the scar she had given herself as a child to escape slavery. Catlin had stopped yelling, now she was lying limp on the ground with her eyes closed...Connor immediately stood up, Catlin crawled back, recoiled, finding it hard to believe the situation she was in.  
  
"You're dead." said Connor.  
  
"I'm alive." Catlin said almost whispering.  
  
"But how...--"  
  
"I'm alive Connor...." she said crying again.  
  
He went to her, got on his knees...his eyes watered...he touched her face, she turned away in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're alive. I can't believe this. You're alive." He pulled her towards him, she resisted, slapped him and ran back towards the river. He ran after her again, now they were both in the river, he took her and forced an embrace on her, she didn't want it at first, but then she melted in his arms, and they both stood there up to their waist in water, with the rain and cried whilst holding one another.   
  
~ Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews...IÕm having great fun adding to this story. Sorrry for the long wait for a new chapter. I promise IÕll post more often. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy.~ 


	15. Part 15 The Return

Author's Note: It has taken a few years, but...the story has now returned. Read and Enjoy.

Chapter 15: The Return

He pulled her away from their embrace to look at her face. "How is this possible? He told me you were dead." He put his arms around her again.

Catlin only held onto him as tightly as she could, she was shivering from the cold.

Noticing that she was probably not in the best state of health, Conor picked her up and carried her out of the water. "Do you think you can ride?"

She nodded quickly, as he carried towards his horse. She pulled herself on it and Conor mounted the horse, sitting behind her. They rode gently back to the sanctuary, so as not cause Catlin any more pain. Conor could feel her falling asleep against him, the warmth of her skin against his, the sound of her breathing, and how that made Conor feel only reassured the love he held for Catlin. He would never let anything or anyone ever hurt her again. As they approached the sanctuary, he felt anxious, there would be many people there who would have questions he would not be able to answer and Catlin was too weak to answer to anything. At first when they entered people did not recognize the sleeping woman in Conor's arm. The people had become used to the idea that Catlin had been killed at the hands of the Roman sorcerer, they had mourned her, held a funeral pyre for her…now Conor entered the Sanctuary with someone who resembled her, but in their mind, it could not be Catlin. When Fergus and Tully saw Conor come back, they immediately went to him. They knew it was Catlin in his arms right away.

"Sweet Brigit!" said Fergus as Conor helped lower the exhausted and sleeping Catlin over to Fergus.

Tully was overjoyed and waited for Conor to dismount his horse. "You went after her?"

People were starting to gather, murmuring that Catlin had returned from the dead, there was too much noise for Conor to handle at the moment. "Please…everyone.." said Conor in a loud voice. "Whatever questions you have, I promise you they will be answered, but right now we need to leave her be…" He looked at Fergus. "Take her to the healer Fergus."

Fergus nodded his head and immediately headed towards the healer's hut. Tully stayed behind with Conor, still waiting for a reply from him. Conor was about as exhausted at Catlin, but emotionally so. For a few moments he lingered in the same spot wondering if what was happening was all a dream.

Tully looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"No." replied Conor looking at Tully seriously. "Where is Molly?"

"Why?"

He looked away. "She knew Catlin was alive, and she didn't say anything." He started to walk over to where he thought Molly would be.

Tully quickly followed after him, and stopped him. "She tried telling you." Tully pulled out the ring that Conor had given Catlin. "With this." He stretched his hand out and gave Conor the ring.

Conor held on to the ring as if he was holding on to Catlin herself. He remembered what Molly had said to him when she tried to give him the ring, how confused and hurt he was. "Where is she? I will only ask one more time before going to look myself." He said to Tully.

Tully sighed. "She is in Fergus's hut."

Conor began to walk away.

"Conor! What are you going to do?" Shouted Tully, but Conor never responded.

* * *

He entered the hut noisily, making sure that Molly heard him enter. She had been sleeping, resting, until Conor walked in.

"Conor." She said, not really asking why he was there.

"You knew."

"What?"

He had become so angered at that point that he went up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You knew Catlin was alive!"

Molly was scared, "Yes I you are hurting me, let go!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" He shook her while he asked. "Why?!"

"I tried, I tried Conor, I tried handing you the ring, but you wouldn't listen!"

"I don't believe you! Why have you come back here?! What else do you want from us?!"

Molly began to cry, she was scared, and she knew that Conor would kill her if he could get away with it. "I'm sorry for what I did….I wish I could have seen the damage it would cause, the hurt...please Conor you have to believe me…"

He violently let her go. "I don't. There is no reason why I should; do you realize what you have done? Children were murdered! Entire families slaughtered! And what you did to Catlin…"

Fergus entered the hut along with Tully. "What are you doing boy?" asked Fergus as he looked at the state of his daughter.

Conor ignored Fergus's question. "Is Catlin with the healer now?" He asked.

Fergus nodded.

"Catlin is here?" asked Molly.

Conor smirked as he turned to look at Molly, "She is here, and if you come anywhere near her or me, I will kill you…"

"Oh no you won't!" said Fergus.

Conor gave Fergus a look that chilled Fergus to the bones, it was a look that he had never seen before and never wanted to see again. "I love you as a brother Fergus, but I meant what I said, if you want your daughter to stay alive, make sure she stays where she belongs…" He turned to look at Molly. "Because I am not the only one here who wishes her dead."


End file.
